


Captured and Broken

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮被食死徒俘虏了。她以为会受到虐待、辱骂和折磨。但是她从未想过会坠入爱河。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captured and Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581278) by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo. 



**第一章 被俘**

金妮惊醒了。她仍然闭着眼睛。疼得厉害的头让她发出了呻吟。当她终于睁开眼睛时，她意识到她根本不必为此烦恼。这里比夜晚还黑。她连自己的鼻尖都看不到。她试着移动，却觉得浑身都疼。

这里也很冷。其实是非常冷。金妮全身都在发抖，她意识到她的衣服被脱掉了，身上只剩下牛仔裤和上衣。

金妮又试着动了动，发现这次容易多了。她勉强坐了起来，靠在身后的墙上。她觉得虚弱无力，把头靠在墙上，又闭上了眼睛，努力回忆发生了什么事。

他们都坐在陋居里吃晚饭时，突然听到了尖叫声。食死徒冲进了房子，金妮还没来得及抽出魔杖，就昏了过去。然后……然后发生了什么？她不记得了。但是据她所知，她现在是食死徒的囚犯。

就在这时，她的理论被证明是正确的。在她左边的一扇门打开了，一束光照了进来。金妮不得不眯起眼睛，直到眼睛适应光线，才看清了来人。

她面前有三个人影；都很高，穿着黑色斗篷，戴着兜帽。她只能通过这些人的相貌推测出他们是谁，并不能清楚地认出他们。其中最高的那个，她猜是埃弗里，弯腰用力抓住了她的胳膊。他强迫她站起来，一言不发地把她推到自己面前，开始往前走，一直没有松开她的胳膊。

金妮知道最好不要试图和这些人说话。她知道不会带来任何好处。但是，三个食死徒带着她穿过陌生的门和走廊时，她吓得浑身发抖。她知道将要发生什么，也并不期待。走了大约五分钟，他们和金妮终于在一扇巨大的橡木门前停了下来。

最矮的那个人走上前，敲了三下门，然后等待着。门自动打开了，两个男人把金妮推进了灯光昏暗的房间。

这个房间是圆形的。更多戴兜帽的人靠墙站着，形成了一个圆圈。在房间一侧，大理石平台上放着一把像王座一样的椅子。金妮很清楚坐在那把椅子上的人是谁。

“把她带进来。”一个高亢冰冷的声音命令道。金妮脊背发冷，她能感觉到那声音的冰冷连同恐惧一起渗入了她的骨髓。护送她的食死徒推着她向圆圈中央走去，像对待害虫一样，把她扔到了地上。

“吉妮维娅·韦斯莱。”那个冰冷的声音又说话了。金妮不敢从地上抬起头来。“那是你的名字，对吗？”她此刻在发抖。她的牙齿也在打战。“抬起头，女孩。”他试图温和地对她说。当她没有听从他的命令时，他打了个响指，她被迫抬起头来，仿佛有一只无形的手抓住了她的头发。

“这就对了。乖女孩。”他说，金妮抬头看着他的脸时，感觉到作为他眼睛的那两道狭长缝隙在凝视她。她相信他在对她使用摄神取念。“但是你很害怕。”他说。“你为什么害怕，小女孩？你觉得我们会对你做什么？”

金妮没有回答。

“黑魔王问了你问题！回答，你这个愚蠢的贱人！”她身后的一个女人喊道。

“没关系，贝拉。她最终会回答的。”伏地魔向她保证。“吉妮维娅，我敢肯定，你知道我们把你带到这里的原因吧？”他问，见她没有回答，他继续说道。“你也许不知道。也许你现在太蠢了，还不明白这些事情。”几个食死徒窃笑着。

“你被带到这里，原因很简单。你亲爱的男朋友犯了一个严重的错误，他产生了一点——可以说——关于你们俩的幻想。我可以侵入并获得非常有价值的信息的幻想。”他顿了顿，看着她。“似乎你和他那两个好朋友，是他在这个世界上最关心的人。你现在明白你为什么在这里了吗？”

金妮猛吸了一口气。她当然知道她为什么在这里。这难道不是哈利当初跟她分手的原因吗？

“我打算把你当人质。我要利用你来对付波特，力图一劳永逸地消灭他。你是我用来开启他灵魂的钥匙。你对我很有用。”他又停了下来，让她慢慢理解他的话。“同时，你将被关在我们的藏身之处。我已经命令我的食死徒，给你东西吃，让你活着。至于他们可能决定对你——或者和你——做些什么，就完全取决于他们了。我相信你能明白我想说什么。”

她之前感受到的所有恐惧，这些邪恶的人会对她做什么的想法，都随着伏地魔那张没有嘴唇的嘴说出的最后一句话而增加了一千倍。她会被关在这里多久？他们要折磨她多久，才会杀了她？金妮感到了前所未有的绝望。她不想变得软弱，但是她此刻别无他法。

“把她带走。”他命令，那三个食死徒立即走上前来，护送她回到原来的地方。

他们回到那间小地窖后，她就被推搡到了离门最远的角落里。这时，食死徒们都摘掉了面具。

“真是个漂亮的小姑娘，不是吗？”最高的食死徒说，她猜对了，那确实是艾弗里。

“非常漂亮。一点也不像她那纯血叛徒父亲。”最矮的食死徒说，金妮仍然没认出他来。

“但他仍然是她的父亲。”这一次，第三个人说话了，金妮不用看，就认出了卢修斯·马尔福那慢吞吞的腔调。他们四目相对，金妮看着他那神秘的灰眼睛，不禁浑身发抖。

“那就更有理由利用她了。当亚瑟·韦斯莱发现他的女儿像个廉价妓女一样被人轮着干时，他的表情一定很精彩。”矮个男人说，他和艾弗里残忍地笑了起来。

但是马尔福举起手来，他们俩都停住了。“够了。如果真发生那样的事，这个女孩会死。这就违背了黑魔王的命令，所以你们现在可以忘记这个计划了。”另外两个人拉下了脸，显得很失望。

“当然，”马尔福露出坏笑，眼里闪着邪恶的笑意，盯着她的眼睛继续说道。“我不是说我们不应该跟她找点乐子。我们必须小心，仅此而已。再说，这个地方有时也确实有点乏味。”他笑得更厉害了，另外两个食死徒也露出了坏笑。

金妮觉得血管里涌动着恨意。这些人怎么能这样谈论她？她感到恶心，想对着这三个人的脸打上一拳。她讨厌他们一边侮辱她，一边看着她的眼睛，好像她不在那里一样。难道他们都不清醒吗？

“你们两个现在离开吧。我要确保她逃不出这里。”他命令道。“黑魔王让我负责看管我们的囚犯，如果我发现你们未经我同意对她做了什么，我会把你们报告给主人。明白吗？”两个男人点了点头，不过想到能够强奸一个无辜的女孩，他们仍然显得很高兴。

两人离开后，马尔福又转向了金妮。他举起魔杖，指着她。金妮缩到了角落里。马尔福轻轻笑了起来。“别担心，女孩。我不会伤害你。”他向她保证。他低声念了几句咒语，金妮猜测这些咒语会把她关在这个小牢房里。

“你饿吗？”他结束之后问她。金妮摇了摇头。“今晚不太健谈，韦斯莱？”他向她走近了一点。“面对黑魔王本人是不一样的，不是吗？让你希望你从来没有认识波特，我说得对吗？”

金妮抬起头，用最厌恶的表情看着他。“你让我恶心。”她嘶嘶地说。马尔福只是对她得意地笑着。

“你觉得你的男朋友现在在干什么？你认为他会尝试救你吗？扮演英雄，不幸死去？”他离她很近，已经把她逼进了墙角里。

“他还没有蠢到会被这种把戏欺骗。”她鄙视地说。虽然她这么说，她也知道那不是真的。救她正是哈利会尝试去做的事。她只能祈祷赫敏和罗恩能阻止他。他不可能让他们两个都活着离开这里。

“连你自己都不相信自己的话，韦斯莱。”他的声音越来越低，越来越柔和。“你很清楚波特会落入我们的圈套。”他站在那里看着她，给她时间仔细琢磨他的话。他看着她的表情由憎恨变成害怕，然后是担心。他满意地翘起了嘴角。

“如果他真的会来，”金妮轻声说。“我希望你是他干掉的第一个人。。”

马尔福轻声笑了起来。“我们走着瞧。”他又停下来看了看她，然后转身离开牢房，关上了门。

* * *

她已经在这里好几天了，她和马尔福的对话比其他任何事情都更使她烦恼。她相信，不管哈利在哪里，他要么还不知道她失踪了，要么正在策划营救她的计划。她全心全意地希望他不会做那种蠢事，因为他会为了她拿整个魔法界的未来冒险。

幸运的是，食死徒在那天的聊天之后没有采取任何行动。事实上，在过去的几天里，除了虫尾巴，她一个食死徒也没见到。他给她送来食物和水，也是唯一进入她的小牢房的人。不过她觉得自己很幸运，因为她知道，如果食死徒决定和她“找点乐子”，可能会发生什么事。

她被带出地窖“清洗”时，她猜她已经在这里待了五天左右了。两个她根本不认识的食死徒护送着她。根据她听到的只言片语，她知道她在马尔福庄园。她这才意识到这栋房子有多么豪华。一切似乎都是由大理石或黄金制成的。走廊里铺着土耳其地毯，她能想象那些房间会多么壮观。

她被带到了一楼的一个小浴室。除了她的地窖外，这大概是这栋房子里最不豪华的地方了。两个人把她推了进去，期待地看着她。

“干什么？”她问。他们肯定不会希望她——

“脱衣服，小女士。别害羞。”一个食死徒粗声说，他的声音十分刺耳。他哈哈大笑，另一个人也笑了起来。

“对，你在等什么？”另一个人问。他们笑得更厉害了。

金妮不知道该怎么办。她决不会在这些人面前脱光衣服洗澡。她有自尊心。她刚要反抗，第四个人打断了他们的对话。

“怎么回事，穆尔塞伯？”马尔福问，打量着房间里的情景。

“这个小贱人不肯脱衣服。”粗哑声音的男人说。“她不肯洗澡。”

马尔福翻了个白眼。“你们两个可以走了。现在由我来处理。”那两个食死徒看上去很失望，但没有抗议。他们闷闷不乐地离开了，只剩下了他们两个。

“我不会在你面前洗澡。”金妮立刻反对。

“你没有别的选择，韦斯莱。”马尔福冷静地回答。“如果你单独在里面，可能会产生什么想法。我不会同意。请脱掉衣服，否则我来帮你脱。”

金妮气得浑身发抖。但她没有别的出路，只好尽量装出一副很有尊严的样子，慢慢解开衬衫的扣子。她一直盯着他的眼睛，甚至脱掉上衣时也没有移开目光。接下来是她的牛仔裤。她解开扣子，慢慢将裤子从娇小的腿上脱下。马尔福目不转睛地看着她的眼睛。金妮看不懂他的表情。她解开胸罩，这才转过身去。她脱掉胸罩后，在脱内裤时犹豫了。

“内裤也脱掉，韦斯莱。”马尔福在她身后低柔地说。

金妮愣了一下，然后脱掉了内裤，她一直咒骂着自己就这样屈服了。最后，她脱掉所有的衣服，感觉也失去了全部尊严，走进了小淋浴间。这里没有帘子或门，所以她只得无遮无掩地洗澡。

在整个过程中，她能感觉到马尔福目不转睛地盯着她。尽管她在擦拭身上的污秽，却还是感到恶心和肮脏。不过还有别的事情。一些她捉摸不透的事情。有那么一瞬间，她觉得她好像喜欢被人注视的感觉，但她立刻就摆脱了这个荒谬的想法。

金妮洗完澡后，光着身子转身看向马尔福。“毛巾？”她问。

“别傻了。”他回答道，他挥了挥魔杖，她身上就干了，还穿好了衣服。金妮叹了口气，等着他抓住她的胳膊，带她回去。不过不知为何，他没有这样做。他再次朝她挥动魔杖，她感到绳子捆住她的胳膊，拉着她往前走。他又把她带回地窖，将她推进去，转身就走。金妮很惊讶。

“就这样吗？”她问，又回到了自己的角落里。

马尔福转身看向她。“什么？”他问道。

“没有折磨？没有精神虐待？”她问。“你就这么轻易放过我？我还以为我是被囚禁在这里。”

她似乎刺激到了他的神经，因为他快速走向她，掐住她的喉咙，将她按在了墙上。“是我弄错了，还是你在自讨苦吃，韦斯莱？”他问。

“没有。我只是很惊讶，我在这里已经快一个星期了，却没人碰我，也没受到任何伤害。”她自信地回答。

“如果你想这样的话……”马尔福轻声说，拿出了魔杖。他仍然掐着她的喉咙，将她按在墙上，低声念道：“钻心剜骨！”

金妮觉得好像有千把刀子在她身上捅来捅去。她不停地尖叫，直到无法忍受的痛苦从她身上消失，她颤抖着，喘着粗气。

“满意了？”马尔福问。见金妮艰难地喘息，没有回答，他又把魔杖收了起来。他粗暴地压在她身上，迫使她的脑袋歪向一边。“别试探我，韦斯莱。”他在她的耳边嘶嘶说道。“我只是想远离你，因为坦白地说，你不知道看着你洗澡让我想要对你的小身体做些什么。但是我跟其他食死徒不一样。我们马尔福不强奸。尤其是你这种纯血叛徒婊子。所以你应该觉得自己很幸运。”

金妮无法控制地颤抖着，马尔福一松开她，她就倒在了地上。他恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，走出了房间，只留下了既虚弱又困惑的金妮。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章 新的意图**

金妮再也记不住白天黑夜了。时间早就离她而去。她在这里已经很久了。一定有一个月了。但是也无关紧要。这不就是她想要的吗？因为没有人来救她。她知道这样更好。对于一个国家来说，她的性命算得了什么？

金妮大部分时间都是独自一人，只是每隔一段时间会被叫去洗澡。她知道他们让她洗澡只是为了不让她生病和死掉。她知道他们承担不起。不过话说回来，她给他们带来了什么好处？

如果有什么事情让她精神振奋的话，那就是他们的计划似乎没有奏效。反正她是这么想的。据她所知，没有人试图救她，也没有人知道她在哪里。虽然这让她有的时候觉得很难过，但她知道这是个好兆头。只要她活着待在食死徒之中，就意味着哈利既没有死，也没有试图救她。

当然，她曾试图寻找逃跑的方法。她至少没有放弃希望。大多数时候，她会四处走动，甚至慢跑，尽量让自己保持健康，而不是在牢房里腐烂。她会吃掉所有食物，来维持她的体重。简而言之，她接受了他们为她的健康所做的一切。

不过也有几次，金妮几乎要放弃了。她感到绝望和痛苦。没有人可以交谈令她意志消沉。经常性独处使她快要发疯了。因为她的思想开始变得消极。她不喜欢这样，努力让自己保持理智。但是她觉得这样没用。所以她很期待她被带去洗澡的日子，就像今天，马尔福带她去了浴室。

“你知道该怎么做。”他对她说。金妮又一次在他面前脱去衣服。这次跟往常一样，她一直看着他的眼睛。她觉得这样更安全，可以确保他不会从后面扑向她。

他前几次看她洗澡，金妮都注意到了她对他的影响。最后，她认为她喜欢她对他产生的影响。不是因为她想让他喜欢她。而是因为她喜欢她能控制他，哪怕只有一点点。她甚至鼓起勇气来撩拨他。例如，她会停下来，摸索衬衫上的一颗纽扣，然后才慢慢解开。

金妮肯定他知道她在撩拨他，却照旧这样做。她脱掉上衣后，开始去脱牛仔裤。纽扣，拉链，把它脱掉。她今天脱胸罩和内裤时甚至没有背过身去。她看着他上下打量了她一眼，然后转身走进淋浴间。

水落到她身上时，她决定再进一步。她开始为他表演；弯下身去洗双腿，拱起后背，让头发一直垂到屁股。她知道这对他会产生什么影响，也很喜欢。虽然想到和他在一起，她就觉得恶心，但是她喜欢由她来控制局面。

金妮走出淋浴间，满怀期待地看着他。他死死地盯着她的眼睛，翘起了嘴角。金妮知道他在谋划什么事情。

马尔福挥动魔杖，一条毛巾出现在他的手里。他对她伸出手，示意她接过去。“你今天要用毛巾把自己擦干。”他对她说。

金妮吃了一惊，一言不发地接过了毛巾。她开始仔仔细细地擦着身体的每个部分。等她终于擦完后，她穿上了衣服，头发还湿着。她伸出胳膊，等他把她绑起来，可令她吃惊的是，他粗暴地抓住她的胳膊，把她带出了浴室。

他似乎急匆匆地想赶去牢房。他走得很快，金妮不得不跑着才能跟上他。马尔福似乎并不生气，甚至没有心情折磨她，但是他拖着她走得这么快，这绝对不是什么好事。她的心跳开始加快，血管里涌动着焦虑。

两个人一进牢房，他就以同样的速度拖着她穿过房间，粗暴地把她推到了墙上。

“我想我告诉过你了，韦斯莱。”他嘶嘶地说。“别试探我！”他用一只手将她的双臂按在头顶上。“你不知道我能对你做什么。”

“那你为什么不做？”金妮嘶嘶地说。

马尔福更粗暴地按着她。“愚蠢的女孩。你应该知道不要招惹食死徒。”

“为什么？你能把我怎么样？我已经烂在这个牢房里了。我知道我不会活着出去。你还能做什么来伤害我？”金妮的声音充满了恨意。“我不怕你，马尔福。以前不怕，以后也不会怕。”

金妮脸上重重挨了一下，倒在了地上。她抬头看着马尔福，他已经抽出魔杖指着她。“钻心剜骨！”他嘶嘶地说，熟悉的痛苦席卷而来。

她尖叫着在地上打滚，直到疼痛终于消失。她躺在那里，喘着粗气，瞪着马尔福。

“就那样吗？”她问。“你就这点能耐？”

但马尔福似乎恢复了冷静，没有理会她的问题。他对她弯下腰，他们的脸离得很近。

“你是一个漂亮女孩，韦斯莱。”他对她说。“也许是时候让你满足上级的需要了。”金妮疼得发抖，但马尔福似乎认为她害怕了。“我告诉我的食死徒同伴不要碰你，不过我觉得现在该让他们跟你找点乐子了。他们和我不同，他们可不关心女士是否同意。”他对她得意地笑了笑。“你觉得呢？”

金妮挺直身体，直到两人的鼻子几乎贴在一起。“见鬼去吧，马尔福。”她极尽轻蔑地低声说。

马尔福看着她，笑了起来。他站起身，满意地看了她一眼，转身走出了门。门在他身后关上时，金妮又倒在了地上。确定马尔福不会回来后，她的泪水肆无忌惮地落了下来。

* * *

一开始，马尔福的威胁似乎是空话。接下来的几天里，甚至没有一个食死徒来看过她。金妮不能说她没有松一口气。虽然从她上次见过马尔福之后，她觉得很孤单，但她还是希望他们离她远一点。不过她知道，这不会持续太久。他们迟早会来。

她没有弄错。她不知道这是白天还是夜晚。她只知道在她睡觉时，有人轻轻踢了踢她的肚子。她睁开眼睛，看见四个戴兜帽的人影俯视着她。

“做美梦呢？”一个人问她，蹲下来更仔细地看她。“看亲爱的波特来救你了吗？”其他人哈哈大笑。金妮能闻到他们身上散发出的酒味，知道他们一定是喝醉了。“孩子们，我想我们应该让这位年轻女士看看我们食死徒是如何享受生活的。”

那个巫师抓住她的胳膊，强迫她站了起来。几秒钟前还在睡觉的金妮现在完全清醒了，心里充满了恐惧。他扑到她身上，一边试图吻她，一边摸索着她的牛仔裤，她打着哆嗦。她哭着想把他推开，但是他太强壮了。

“别反抗了，小姑娘。”他对她嘶嘶地说。“不管怎样我都会得到我想要的。”

“你这个杂种！”金妮叫道。“离我远点，你这个肮脏的渣滓！”

其他人都不笑了，而是期待地盯着她面前的那个人。 

“你说谁是肮脏的渣滓？”食死徒朝她吼道。接着，金妮倒在地上，肚子上挨了一脚。他抓住她的头发，把她拽了过去。“你每天都和污秽打交道，怎么敢说我肮脏？你跟泥巴种和麻瓜一样卑微，一样没用！”他用她的头撞着墙，然后松开了手。

金妮大叫一声，双手抱着头，竭力不让自己晕倒。她感觉自己又被拽了起来，掐着喉咙按在墙上。

“我来让你看看，跟我们打交道意味着什么。我会给你你应得的。”他朝她啐了一口唾沫。她听见他拉开拉链，感觉到他在后面不断乱动。金妮已经完全放弃了脱身的希望，她太虚弱了，根本无力保护自己。她把头靠在墙上，继续抽泣。她想恳求他停手，但是她不愿卑躬屈膝到那种地步。

他终于扯开他俩的衣服，正要侵犯她时，牢房的门突然打开了。四个戴着兜帽的人和金妮都吓了一跳，朝那个快步朝他们走来的身影看去。

“马——马尔福！”金妮旁边的食死徒说。马尔福一言不发地抓住那人的领子，把他从她身上拽开了。那人刚被拉开，金妮就倒在了地上。马尔福再次抓住那人的领子，把他按到了墙上。

“你以为你在干什么，高尔？”他嘶嘶地说，他的声音表明他从未这样愤怒过。

“我——我——我只是想——想找点——乐子。”高尔结结巴巴地回答。

“我想我告诉过你别碰她！”马尔福继续说道，好像根本没听见他的话。

“我知道，但我们只是——”

“我知道你们想干什么，高尔。”他打断了他。“但她是我的囚犯。黑魔王让我负责照顾她。如果我说你不能碰她，那就不能碰！明白吗？”金妮从没见过马尔福这么吓人。如果他对她这么叫嚷，她会立刻点头，然后跑得越远越好。马尔福摇晃着高尔。“明白吗？！”

“明——明白，马尔福。不会再发生了。”高尔立刻说。

“好。现在立刻离开这里。全部离开！在我向主人报告之前。”

这些人不需要被告知两次。马尔福刚放开高尔，他就赶紧走开了。在他们全部消失之前，高尔转身瞪了他们一眼，但他也只敢这么做了。

马尔福一直等到他们走了，牢门关上之后，才转过身来看着她，她躺在地上，身上伤痕累累，脆弱无比。金妮不知道他现在会对她说什么，做什么。这件事令她感到震惊，可最令她惊讶的是，马尔福竟这样救了她。她不明白他为什么要这样做，他自己那天还用同样的事情威胁过她。

但是马尔福没有说话。反正没有立刻说话。他静静地走向她，打量着她。从她被撕开的上衣到敞开的裤子，再到她脸上、胳膊和头上的瘀伤。他越看她，脸上就越显出憎恨和厌恶的表情，可是金妮有一种感觉，这种感觉不是针对她的。

他拿出魔杖指着她，她没有反抗。他低声念着咒语，她感到一些疼痛渐渐消失了。她没有开口，也没有做任何事试图阻止他。她就算尝试也做不到。她觉得自己比以往任何时候都要虚弱，但是她仍在努力保持清醒。

马尔福似乎终于满意了，他收起魔杖，却没有动。他继续用一种奇怪的表情看着她。

“我明天会给你带来新衣服。你不能再穿这些了。”他轻声对她说。不知为何，他的声音给了她安慰。她点了点头。一阵沉默后，他深吸一口气，叹息了一声。“那些人不会再打扰你了。其他人也不会。如果说有什么人比泥巴种、纯血叛徒或麻瓜更让我鄙视，那就是不尊重女人的男人。”

金妮饶有兴趣地看着他。她从没见过马尔福的这一面，也从没想过它可能存在。它是那么温柔，你几乎可以欺骗自己，认为他是一个正派的人。她完全不知道说什么了。

“我——”她说。

“别谢我。”他立刻说。“我这样做不是出于好心。我这样做是因为，不管你是不是纯血叛徒，你仍然是一个女人。”

金妮不知道该怎么办。她的头嗡嗡作响，恳求她让它休息一下，但是她的整个身体都因对这个男人产生的新的欣赏而感到刺痛。

“我也不是出于好心才感谢你。”她对他说，她的声音很微弱，但他仍然听得见。“我感谢你，不管你是不是食死徒，你还是把我从那些人手里救了出来。你身上一定有好的一面。”她说着，举起一只颤抖的手，放在了他的心口。

她的话对马尔福产生了极大影响。他睁大了眼睛，低头看了看她的手，然后又抬头看着她。他盯着她看了一会儿，似乎陷入了沉思。但是，他突然间抓住她的手腕，把它从胸口甩开，脸上恢复了惯常的傲慢和憎恨。

“别骗自己了。”他嘶嘶地说，站了起来。他又瞪了她一眼，然后转身走开了。金妮甚至没等他走出去，就闭上眼睛，失去了知觉。当马尔福停下来，再次回头看她时，他发现她露出了浅浅的笑容。

* * *

“主人，我不能再照顾我们的囚犯了。”

“解释。”

“她开始认为我关心她了。”

“你关心她吗，卢修斯？”

“不关心，主人。”

“我知道了……这么说她开始依恋你了？”

“我觉得是这样。”

“卢修斯，我想这对我们有好处。”

“我能知道为什么吗，主人？”

“卢修斯，因为波特男孩对救这个女孩的兴趣比我想象中要小。我认为凤凰社在试图阻止他。”

“但是这怎么——”

“也许如果我们赢得了她的信任，也就是说，卢修斯，如果你能赢得她的信任，也许她会对我们有用。”

“恐怕我不明白这是怎么回事，主人。”

“我早料到会发生这样的事。这就是为什么我一直没有折磨她，让她供出波特的消息。”

“我仍然不——”

“如果你能赢得她的信任，卢修斯，我是说用尽任何方法，她会告诉我们一些有用的事情。她可以向你敞开心扉；告诉你她的恐惧和希望。在这些内容里，肯定会有涉及凤凰社和波特男孩的事情。她这样可能对我们最有价值。”

“你是要我让她爱上我吗？”

“这正是我要你做的事，卢修斯。当然，前提是你相信自己能做到这一点。如果你也爱上了她，我只能遗憾地杀掉你。”

“我当然不会，主人。”

“很难说。她是一个漂亮女孩。”

“拜托，主人。她是一个肮脏的纯血叛徒。我有妻子。我绝对不会的。”

“那问题就解决了。我给你一个月的时间。”

“一个月？”

“你能行吗，卢修斯？还是我要指定其他人？”

“不用，主人。我能做到。”

“好的。你退下吧。”

“谢谢，主人。”


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章 亲吻**

金妮醒来时，不知道自己昏迷了多久。尽管睡在冰冷的石头地板上，休息之后，她感觉好多了。但是她睁开眼睛时，惊讶地发现她并不是独自一人。马尔福站在她面前，手里像是拿着一件叠好的衣服，低头盯着她。

“新衣服。”他对她说。“如我承诺。”他弯腰把它们放在了地上。见她一动不动地看着他，他露出了坏笑。“你不打算换衣服吗？”她仍然没有回答，他笑得更厉害了。“我又不是没见过。”

金妮叹了口气，伸手去拿新衣服。她所看到的使她倒抽了一口气。马尔福不仅给她带来了普通的衣服。他给她拿来了最好的丝绸长袍。她触摸它的时候，布料仿佛有生命一般。它似乎从她的手指间流了过去。

她睁大眼睛，又看向了马尔福。“为什么——”

“印度进口。之前属于我的妻子。”他简单地对她说，仿佛这是一件很平常的事。

金妮站了起来，立刻开始脱衣服。她披上斗篷，看着它垂到地上。这件衣服很适合她，因为她身材娇小。显然，她和马尔福夫人尺寸一样。她又抬头看向马尔福。

他的表情深不可测。他带着一种奇怪的表情望着她，这是金妮以前从未见过的。她决定暂时不去管它。

“很合身。”他说。金妮笑了笑。

“对，很合身。”她回答。沉默了一会儿之后，她问了他一个困扰了她很久的问题。“今天什么日子？”

马尔福对她的问题有些吃惊，但还是回答了。“星期二，8月23日。”

“已经——”

“六个星期了，对。”他打断了她。“而波特还没来救你。很奇怪，不是吗？”马尔福靠近她，一只手覆上了她的脸颊。他开始用中指抚摸她。他从她的脸颊看向她的眼睛。“也许他没有你想的那么爱你。”

金妮的表情冷了下来。“他还没来是因为他知道这是一个陷阱。就应该这样。”她对他说。

“你怎么能这么肯定？他以为我们绑架了他的教父时，可一秒钟都没浪费。你那时和他在一起。你应该知道的。”她知道马尔福在试探她，想惹恼她。但是她不会让他得手。

“他从错误中吸取了教训。他去了魔法部，结果害死了他本来打算救的人。他不会再犯那种错误了。”金妮坚定地反驳道。马尔福的脸上闪过一丝笑容。

“你想怎么说就怎么说，韦斯莱。但是他爱不爱你，最终都会显露出来。”马尔福压低了声音说。他轻轻地走近她，以免吓着她，一只手放在她的腰上。他凑近她的耳朵轻声说：“这么漂亮的姑娘，真可惜。你应该被好好爱惜，亲爱的。被一个真正的男人。”

金妮没料到这个人会说出这些话。它们在她心中激起了一些意想不到的东西。不是愤怒、恐惧或其他类似的东西。而是担忧。不知为何，他的话让她困扰。也许是因为它们出自一个食死徒之口，而不是哈利。她不知道怎么回事，但她就是一点也不喜欢。

“别想激怒我。”她有气无力地回答，声音里带有一丝恳求的意味。“没用。”

马尔福笑了起来。“你是想说服我还是你自己？”他问。不等她回答，他就转身走开了，留下了忧心忡忡的金妮，她的后背上，他的手刚刚放过的地方有些发冷。

* * *

又一个星期过去了。但是这周的情况与以往完全不同。马尔福每天都来看金妮，无一例外。他给她送来食物，给她想要的一切。她开始对他的行为产生怀疑，他每次来看她时，她说的话都越来越少。

但是这很难，因为尽管她恨这个人，可是她开始习惯他了。每次他进来时，她都没有感到紧张和不安，因为她知道他不会伤害她。他来的次数越多，她就越意识到孤独对她的影响有多大。

“你想干什么？”她这个星期已经问他无数次了。他看着她，但是没有回答。“你为什么经常来看我？我的待遇为什么变好了？你要干什么？”

“我和你说过。”马尔福回答。“我奉命照顾你。我不希望我们宝贵的囚犯发生任何事。而且我已经习惯你了。”

“骗子。”金妮恼火地说。“你恨我。你鄙视我。黑魔王命令你做什么？”

马尔福笑了起来。“我的主人只是让我照顾你。他不想让他最珍贵的囚犯因孤独而烂掉。”他简单地对她说。他们又站得很近，他们似乎总是这样。金妮抬头看着这个男人，想从他的眼睛里看出对付她的计划。但她所看到的东西使她大吃一惊。

她曾多次与这个男人对视。但她从未有过这种汹涌而来的感觉。她不知道这到底是什么，但她只知道，这是因为他的靠近和强烈的眼神。她的呼吸变得更加困难，胸膛开始起伏，眼皮也变得沉重。她唯一能感觉到的就是他那灼热的目光和此刻放在她腰上的手，这只手使她的神经极度敏感。

金妮敢发誓，他的脸越来越近了。这是她的幻觉，还是他微微低下了头？他的胳膊现在搂着她，把她拉到怀里了吗？也许她应该闭上眼睛……

他们的嘴唇相碰了，金妮的心跳似乎停顿了一下。这是一个温柔的吻。不过一秒之后，马尔福就分开她的嘴唇，轻轻将舌头伸进了她的嘴里。亲吻继续。金妮渐渐也开始回吻他。他稍微加深了这个吻。

“你在干什么！”金妮叫道，推开了他。她的脑海很乱。她刚才肯定没有亲吻——

“应该是‘我们’在干什么？”马尔福纠正了她，对她突然的抗拒毫不惊讶。“我相信你也在吻我。”

“我没有！”金妮反驳道。“你这个混蛋！你和别人一样！你只是想——”

“不要把我和其他人比较！我跟他们不一样！”马尔福有些生气地打断了她。他控制自己后，再次走上前去，用更柔和的声音说：“对不起。我不——”

“我不想听你的谎言，马尔福！离我远点！滚！”她对他叫道，然后跑到了房间的角落里。她转身背对着他，面朝墙壁坐下，用手捂着脑袋。马尔福听到她轻轻抽泣了一声。

他得意地笑了笑，眼中露出满意的神色，然后转身离开，留下了这个困惑和痛苦的女孩。

* * *

她的眼泪似乎没有尽头。它们流个不停，越来越多。过去两个月里她的全部沮丧情绪现在都积攒在心里；她似乎在为千百个不同的理由哭泣。她哭是因为她好几个星期都见不到她所爱的人。她哭是因为她不知道他们是否安好。她哭是因为她觉得很孤独。她哭是因为这场愚蠢的战争似乎没完没了。她哭是因为她差点被强奸。她哭是因为她不知道她为什么吻了一个食死徒。但最重要的是，金妮哭是因为她想念哈利。

噢，她多么想念他看她的眼神。他触碰她、亲吻她、爱她的方式。她哭是因为她知道她再也见不到他了。就算她能再见到他，也跟以前不一样了。在这场战争结束之前，他们不可能再完全在一起。但是金妮知道，她不知道怎么回事，可她就是知道，她不会活着离开这里……

不知过了多久，她醒了过来，她的梦在记忆中依然清晰。她回想起来时，脊背直打冷战，她为梦到这种事而感到愤怒。在她困惑不已的状态中，这正是她所需要的。另一件使她烦恼的事。

“我注意到你这几天睡得很多。”一个声音在她上方慢吞吞地说道，她立刻就认出他了。她没有抬头，也没有睁开眼睛。

“只有这样才能让我保持理智。只有这样我才能摆脱我的思绪。”金妮叹了口气。“但似乎连我的梦都开始变得痛苦了。”

“为什么？”马尔福十分好奇地问她。“你做了什么梦，让你如此困扰？”

金妮睁开了眼睛。她没有料到这个问题，她觉得自己的脸微微红了起来。但是在情况变得更糟之前，她控制住了自己。“不关你的事。”她立刻叫道。

马尔福笑了起来。“尴尬了？”他问她。金妮站起身来看着他。

“我没有。”她争辩道。他走近她，目光在她的嘴唇上停留了一会儿。

“告诉我，金妮。”马尔福低沉地说，用手捧住她的脸颊。他叫金妮的名字时，她倒吸了一口气。“你在梦中看到了什么，让你不好意思告诉我？”金妮的呼吸又变得粗重起来。他在她附近时，她似乎总是那样。

金妮没有回答。他们盯着对方，都没有说话。金妮觉得马尔福已经知道她的梦是什么了，现在正设法让她说出来。他在戏弄她。她立刻决定改变话题。“我想洗个澡，我觉得很脏。”她轻声说。

“如你所愿。”马尔福盯着她的眼睛，轻声说道。他们又停留了一会儿，然后马尔福轻轻地抓住她的胳膊，领着她走出了房间。

他们到了浴室后，马尔福随手把门关上了。直到这时，金妮才意识到她得在他面前洗澡。当然，她现在已经习惯了；毕竟她已经这样做过很多次了。但是今天似乎有所不同。他们接吻的事实似乎使一切都变得更尴尬了。

金妮打消了这个念头，开始脱掉长袍。当她发现他在看她时，她有些颤抖。她的心似乎跳得越来越快，她咬着嘴唇，走进淋浴间，打开了水龙头。热水打在她身上，她闭上眼睛，让它顺着她的身体流下来。

哦，天啊。他正在看她。他们的吻在她眼前闪现。他把她紧紧地搂在怀里……她的梦此刻在她眼前重现了……一个戴着兜帽的身影，露出一头金发，把她推到墙边，每次都更深地撞入她的体内，让她因为快感而大声呻吟……水……好热……她头晕目眩……

金妮知道的下一件事是，她倒了下去，但是她还没碰到石头地面，一双胳膊就抓住了她。她躺在马尔福的怀里，全身湿透，光着身子，紧紧抓着他的长袍。他惊讶地低头看着她，慢慢把她扶了起来。

“你还好吗？”他问她，她扶着他的胳膊重新站了起来。她抬头看向他。

“我——我不知道。”她轻声回答。“我——”她看了一眼他的嘴唇。“我觉得我——”看到他的脑袋慢慢贴近自己时，她停了下来。她的心开始狂跳，全部注意力都集中在他的嘴唇上。他们离得很近。金妮觉得她在期待着他们嘴唇相碰的那一刻，但令她失望的是，这件事并没有发生。

“我们得给你穿上衣服。”他沙哑地说。“你把我弄湿了。”见她没有回应，他对她扬起了眉毛。金妮长长地呼了一口气，开始把重量转移到自己的腿上。马尔福挥动魔杖，印度长袍再次裹住了她的身体。

金妮发现他在欣赏她时，她清了清喉咙。现在，她脑海里的想法变了。她不知道她的身体到底怎么了，也不知道她为什么会对他做出这样的反应。她只知道这是不正常的，她应该想办法停下来。

但是，就在她这样想时，他碰到了她的手。电流窜过她的脊背，使她又一次喘不过气来。他似乎也注意到了。他们四目相对，金妮敢发誓，她看到他露出了浅浅的坏笑。她觉得又要晕过去了。

他们走向她的牢房，没有遇见任何人。她走了进去，在房间中央停下，他松开了她。她走到她的角落，转过身来面对着他。他正在往门口走去。

“你要去哪儿？”她问，让他和她自己都大吃一惊。她为什么想知道？

马尔福又转向她，脸上的表情深不可测。他犹豫了一下，然后回答：“如果你非要知道，我要回我的房间，韦斯莱。”他回答，声音中透着一丝笑意。“但是这和你有什么关系？”

金妮现在觉得很窘迫。和她有什么关系？她为什么要关心他要去哪里？哦，天啊。她总是一个人待着，都没法正常思考了。“哦——我——我就是想知道。”她红着脸，结结巴巴地说。“我是说，已经到晚上了吗？我刚刚才醒。”

马尔福笑了起来。“到晚上了。事实上，现在是十一点。”他对她说。

“哦……”她说。当然，她不知道什么时候是白天或夜晚。她累了就会睡觉。

“你有什么事吗，韦斯莱？”马尔福问，朝她走近了几步。“你想让我留下陪你吗？”金妮能看见他眼中的光芒。它们在嘲笑她，试探她。他在询问她对他的感情。

可是除了憎恨和厌恶之外，她对他没有别的感情……对吗？她也不可能有。她绝不可能爱上一个食死徒。哦，天啊，不！这个想法就十分荒谬。但她为什么会这么犹豫？

不。不。不。她只是感到寂寞。当然了。就是那样。哦，不……他朝她走过来了。他就站在她面前，用那双神秘的灰眼睛盯着她。

“你想从我这里得到什么，金妮？”他在她耳边沙哑地说。他又叫了她的名字。为什么从他口中说出来那么色情？她为什么觉得难以呼吸？

“告诉我，金妮，我可以给你。”他继续说。她咽了一口唾沫。“把你的愿望告诉我，我能帮你实现。你只需要让我知道……说出来，我会为你效劳。”

她的喉咙很干。她感觉不到自己的身体了。她随时会晕倒。他身体的热量使她头晕目眩。他的古龙水刺激着她的感官，使她神经紧张。她正要抓住他获取力量时，他却走开了。

“也许下次吧。”他轻声说，他的声音听上去一点也不失望。金妮能看出他眼里流露出的得意神情，让她知道，他已经得到了他想要的反应。他坏笑着转过身，从门口离开了。

* * *

该死。这真糟糕。她需要弄清楚自己到底出了什么问题。她疯了。这是唯一可能的解释。在地牢里的这些日子使她发疯了。 _哈利。_ 她对自己说。 _想想哈利。_ 令人惊讶的是，她这么做的时候，感到了一丝苦涩。就在几天前，他的脸还那么清晰地浮现在她的脑海里，现在却显得更加模糊了。

她感到眼泪又一次刺痛了她的眼睛。但是这一次，她绝望地哭了。她想离开这个鬼地方。她只想再见到她的家人。她无法忍受涌上心头的所有情绪。在此刻的情况下，爱上一个食死徒是她最不能接受的选择。这甚至比她听到的任何事情都要荒谬。但这正是此时此刻所发生的事情，她自己也知道。

第二天，马尔福没有出现。金妮坐在她的小角落里，每隔半小时左右就看一眼门口，看他会不会走进来。一个家养小精灵来了几次，给她送食物和水，但是没有其他人来看望她。坦白地说，她觉得她会发疯的。比她现在更加疯狂。她知道她暗中渴望马尔福能走进门，但同时又为此而憎恨自己。

他第二天也没来。金妮现在对自己越来越失望了。她为什么那么在乎他是否来看她？他不过是个讨厌鬼，跟她有什么关系？她叹了口气。做囚犯比想象中要难。她的思想和灵魂里充满了各种各样的情感，她觉得她已经麻木了。她的身心都达到了压力和痛苦的极限。

* * *

她知道他在这里。虽然她没有睁开眼睛，但是她能感觉到他在默默地看她。金妮刚刚从不安的梦中醒来，慢慢睁开了眼睛。马尔福确实靠在墙边盯着她。他看着她坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，脸上像往常一样露出了坏笑。

“你在这里多久了？”她愣怔地问他。她十分疲惫。

他扬起了眉毛。“不说‘你好’或‘早上好’吗？”他问。见她没有回答，他的笑意更浓了。“真粗鲁。我还以为你会更有礼貌，韦斯莱。”金妮轻轻呻吟了一声，把头靠在墙上。她闭上眼睛，希望不看他就能让她不安的感觉消失。

“我给你拿来了一些新衣服。”他对她说，指着一叠精美的布料。“那些应该洗了。”

金妮睁开眼睛，看了看那堆长袍，又怀疑地眯起眼睛看着他，拿起了新衣服。它们和她现在穿的一样精致，只是更有日本和服的风格。她又看向了他。

“你在浪费你的钱和衣服。”她说。“睡在又冷又脏的地板上会毁了这些。”

“你说得真对。”他对她说。“但是我现在不想给你穿破衣服，对吧？”

“为什么不想？”她愤怒地反问。“我是你的囚犯。”她的声音里充满了愤怒。他为什么把她当成囚犯对待，同时又给她奢侈的衣物？她就是想不明白。

“亲爱的。”他蹲了下来，看着她的眼睛。“因为这完全是对你美貌的浪费。”他们对视了一会儿。金妮能感觉到，他的话在她心里激起的感情全都涌向了她的眼睛，使她泪如泉涌。她的神经开始颤抖，因为她刚才感到的愤怒又增加了一百倍。

“闭嘴。”她轻声说。见他还是那副表情，她更生气了。“你为什么要这样对我？别这样对我！”她的声音越来越大，她站了起来。他抬头看着她，也站了起来。

“怎么对你？”他冷静地问。

“就是那样！”她叫道。“别假装对我好！别试图让我相信你不恨我！别跟我更进一步！别那样碰我和看我！”她的突然爆发连她自己都感到吃惊。第一颗泪珠从她的脸颊上滚落下来，她愤怒将它擦去，胸膛剧烈起伏。他只是站在那里，默默地看着她，听她说话。“你俘虏我，骚扰我，折磨我！然后你又突然对我好，给我漂亮衣服，每天来看我！我不知道你想干什么，也不知道你为什么这样做，但是你停手吧！因为你快把我逼疯了！”

金妮停下来喘了口气，擦掉了又流出来的眼泪。他仍然面无表情地看着她，等着她继续说下去。她哭了起来。

“别再假装关心我了。”她的声音在颤抖，不像刚才那样有力了。“别试图进入我的大脑，搅乱我的情绪。别触碰我，让我无法呼吸，或者在我的耳边低语，让我浑身发抖。别用你的话给我希望，让我忘乎所以。别再用那种眼神看我了，那会让我想要我不该要的东西……我甚至都不该想。就……停手吧……”她再也说不下去了。他甚至没有尝试，就让她崩溃了。换作其他情况，她可能会因为自己的崩溃而尴尬，但是她这次不会。

她靠着墙，用手捂住脸，慢慢倒在了地上。她感觉到他又蹲下身来，一根手指伸到了她的下巴底下。他让她抬起头，拿开她的手，盯着她的眼睛。她看着他慢慢地离她越来越近了。他凝视着她，她一动不动，只是看着他慢慢将脸靠近她。他离她不到一英寸时，她闭上了眼睛，等着他碰到她的嘴唇。他的嘴唇贴了上来。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章 破碎**

这个吻十分温柔。温柔到如果她的嘴唇没有刺痛，金妮会觉得这个吻根本没有发生。几秒钟后，马尔福慢慢放开了她。金妮过了一会儿才睁开眼睛，发现他正直勾勾地看着她。她看不出他的眼睛在说什么。他很擅长隐藏自己的感情。他真的有感情吗？她不知道。但是她此刻毫不在乎，因为她觉得她的嘴唇被遗弃了，她渴望与他有更多的接触。她看了看他的双唇，又看向他的眼睛，他明白他刚刚得到了再次吻她的邀请。

第二次，他的吻更用力了些，但仍然很温柔。马尔福慢慢松开她的嘴唇时，她的全部理智都消失了。她沉浸在这个吻中，完全切断了身体和大脑之间的联系。他把她紧紧搂在怀里，将舌头探入她的口中。他们的吻更加热烈了。缓慢，但充满激情。他们这回勉力站稳身体，马尔福把金妮按在了墙上。

他的舌头最大限度地探索着她的嘴，并要求她也这样做。金妮这辈子从来没有被这样巧妙地吻过。每个动作似乎都十分协调，给了她前所未有的强烈快感。他咬着她的下唇，继续吻她，她大声地呻吟着。他的手开始抚摸她的身体，勾勒着她的曲线，在她的胸部流连一阵之后，落到了她的臀部。金妮沉浸在他的吻中，当他的手碰到她赤裸的臀部时，她倒吸了一口凉气。他的手开始向上移动，她觉得它好像着了火，并发出了轻声呻吟。

金妮从未吻过这么有技巧的人。在所有男孩中，马尔福无疑是最有技巧的。当然，她并不意外。他是一个迷人的男人，肯定有过无数女人。他爱抚着她的舌头，不放过她口中的任何一个地方，有时还会轻咬她的下唇。他非常注意细节，使她发狂，使她浑身滚烫，使她慌乱。

他的手往上找到了她的胸罩。他捧住她的乳房，慢慢地抚摸。他的手伸进胸罩，碰到她的乳头时，她发出了叹息。她不得不中断亲吻，轻轻地咬着他的嘴唇。为什么最简单的触碰会感觉如此美妙？

她一放开他，他就往下吻着她的下颚骨和脖子。她仰起头，闭上眼睛，将手伸进了他的头发。她的脖子是她最敏感的部位，所以马尔福吮咬她，在她的脖子上留下属于他的印记时，她不止一次倒抽了一口冷气，他的手一直爱抚着她的乳头。

但是，马尔福用下身顶着她时，金妮才真正意识到他们在做什么，她真切地感觉到他们的亲吻对他产生了多么大的影响。她感觉到自己喘不过气来，眼睛翻到了脑后。她意识到了她有多想让他再这样做。

“停下。”她微弱地抗议道。她知道她的声音很轻，并不令人信服，但是她不知道她是否会喜欢事情的发展。她显然很喜欢，但这样是不对的。

马尔福按照她说的，往后退了退。金妮看着他，身体想念着他的热量。她能感觉到泪水又涌了上来。

“我们在做什么？”她轻声问。

马尔福对她露出坏笑，凑到她的耳边轻声说：“是我们都想要的。”

他靠近她的感觉为什么这么好？她为什么渴望他的触碰？他的亲吻？金妮闭上眼睛，流下几滴泪水，马尔福又靠近了她。他用手指托起她的下巴，在上面轻轻地吻了一下。“嘘……”他安慰道。“你今晚为什么不在楼上过夜呢？”

金妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛。她没听错吧？马尔福得意地笑了笑。“你该舒服一点了。来吧。”他往后退了一步，抓住了她的手。“我带你去。”

金妮十分惊讶，甚至没有拒绝，她任由他把自己带出一直生活的牢房，去往这栋房子里未知的区域。

* * *

房间漂亮极了，金妮走进门后，看到周围奢华的环境，忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。房间里有一张大床和一个大衣橱。还有一扇门，金妮认为是通往浴室的。当然，所有东西都是绿色的，但是颜色很深，并没有让她感到不安。恰恰相反，这里看起来非常优雅。

“你喜欢吗？”马尔福在她身后问道。金妮转过身来，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。她不知道该说什么。这真是奇怪的情况。

“为什么……”她说不下去了。

马尔福笑了起来。“因为……”他走到她身边，低声说道。“我开始喜欢你了。”

这不可能。根本就不可能。她应该是被俘虏的。是一个囚犯。她现在知道他别有用心。这就是她受到如此善待的原因。她知道神秘人在计划着什么。是给她一种虚假的安全感，还是试图操纵她，让她憎恨或忘记那些对她来说最重要的人，她不知道。她只知道，在接受他们的礼物时要小心，因为她可能会落入他们的圈套。她不能让他们击垮她。她不能让自己被骗得喜欢上马尔福。她倒吸了一口气，因为她意识到，这可能已经太迟了。

“谢谢。”她说，完全忘了她在感谢谁。马尔福只是对她微微一笑。

“来吧。”他说，朝大衣橱走去。“你需要睡觉时穿的衣服。恐怕我只有纳西莎的旧衣服。”他开始拿出一些丝质睡衣，将它们放在床上。金妮慢慢走到床边，倒抽了一口冷气。一条比一条好看，柔滑得不可思议，而且——令金妮感到惊慌的是——都很暴露。

听见马尔福笑了起来，她抬头看向他。“别担心。除了我，没人会看到你穿这些衣服。”他得意地笑了笑，走到她的身边。“我认为这不成问题，对吗？”他的手抓住她的腰，把她拉得更近了。他俯下身，对她耳语道：“毕竟，我又不是没见过。”

金妮打了个哆嗦。她抬起头，睁大眼睛看着他，发现他的眼睛颜色更深了。他俯下身，金妮闭上眼睛，感觉他又吻上了她的唇。这是一个缓慢而轻柔的吻，几乎一开始就结束了。

“你应该洗个澡，试试这些睡裙。”马尔福贴着她的嘴唇轻声说。“我过会儿来给你拿些吃的。也许你可以为我展示这些衣服。”他坏笑着补了一句，金妮忍不住对他笑了笑。他从她身边退开，又看了她一眼，然后转身走出门去。

听到他的话，金妮觉得很兴奋。她在床边坐了下来，更仔细地看着周围的环境。这个房间真漂亮。她叹了口气，整个人躺在床上。她有多久没这么舒服了？ _太久了_ ，她想。

她逼自己站起来，走向她认为通向浴室的门。她打开门，又倒吸了一口气。整个房间都装饰着精美的大理石和黄金。一面镜子前有一个大洗手池，那面漂亮的镜子旁边放着——金妮看到它时，激动得几乎叫起来——一个大浴缸。她立刻跑过去，打开五个水龙头，看到五种不同颜色的水和泡泡从里面冒了出来。她匆匆脱下衣服，走进温暖的浴缸，发出一声长叹。这是一种奢侈。

她沉湎于舒适之中，忘掉了过去几个月里令她精神饱受折磨的所有事情。她完全忘了她被最重要的敌人俘虏了。她完全忘了他们对她的折磨。她完全忘了她是多么想念她的家人和朋友。她完全忘了她对死亡的恐惧。她完全忘了她担心永远也逃不出这个地方。她完全忘了她是否真的爱哈利。她完全忘了她因为马尔福对她的意图和她对他的感情而多么纠结，忘了她吻他有多么错误。她唯一没有忘记的，是泡澡的那种奇妙的舒适感，还有马尔福吻她的嘴唇时那种奇妙的感觉。

* * *

绿色还是蓝色？这似乎是目前最重要的问题。金妮刚洗完澡，想穿一条新的睡袍，但她无法在两者之间做出选择。绿色那条是丝绸面料，有蕾丝，非常短，蓝色那条长一些，不过侧面有一道长长的开衩。她权衡再三，认为绿色会更衬她的眼睛。

她迅速穿上滑溜溜的布料，然后走回浴室，想看它是否适合自己。金妮不得不承认，她看起来好极了。不过这条裙子可能会让任何人看起来都不错。它完美贴合了她的曲线。她解开缠在头上的毛巾，将它搭在肩上。头发还是湿的，她没有魔杖，所以不能用魔法将它变干。

金妮刚回到房间，就听到了敲门声。她不知道是否应该回答，所以就没有出声，但是没有关系。几秒钟后，房门开了，马尔福端着一盘食物站在门口。他看到她时，惊叹地睁大了眼睛。她能看得出来，他也觉得她穿这条裙子很好看。这个念头令她脸红了。

“如我所说，我给你送吃的来了。”他走到她身边，把托盘放在了床上。“你洗得还舒服吗？”他转过身来问她。

金妮点了点头。“嗯。”她轻声说。“谢谢你。”

“绿色。”他看着金妮身上的裙子说。金妮低头看着裙子，然后又抬头看向他。他朝她走近了一步。“这是我的颜色。你选择了它，真是有趣。”他的声音更轻柔，也更沙哑了。他绕到她身后，手指落到了她的胳膊上。她感觉到他的手从后面慢慢搂住她的腰，他凑近了她的耳朵。“你穿这件衣服看起来棒极了。”他轻声说。

金妮不由自主地闭上了眼睛。当她感到他从身后紧贴着她的身体时，她想起了洗澡时产生的美妙念头。每当她闭上眼睛，都能看到他的唇吻着她的皮肤。他的手抚摸着她的女性曲线，她觉得身体越来越热。她很清楚自己想要什么。

她在他的怀里慢慢转过身来，伸出胳膊抱住他，睁开眼睛盯着他。她什么也不用说。她的表情告诉了他需要知道的一切。他清楚地知道她此刻想要——不，是需要——他。此刻不计后果。

马尔福俯下身，这天里第三次吻了她。不过这一次，金妮没有浪费时间，她立刻回吻了。这几个月来，她第一次觉得她想要的东西就在眼前。她觉得她能够把握住她的欲望，让它们变成现实。她觉得她可以采取一些行动，拥有人生目标。

他爱抚着她的舌头，金妮在他的嘴里发出了呻吟。他是一个吻技高超的人，她永远也不想结束。他更紧地抱着她，开始带着她慢慢向后退去。她的腿碰到了床，她倒在床上，带着他也一起倒了下去。他们调整着舒服的姿势，马尔福在她的上面。

她感觉他的手玩弄着睡裙下摆的蕾丝，然后继续向上抚摸。粗糙的手触碰到她柔软而敏感的皮肤时，她又呻吟了一声。她身上的每一个粒子和纤维仿佛都因强烈的欲望而燃烧。他的手又回到了下面。他挺直身体，看着躺在身下的她，她抬头望着他，浑身满溢着欲望。他的眼睛更暗了。

他抓住绿色睡裙，将它从她身上脱了下来。她任由他摆弄，喜欢他对她流露出的充满欲望的眼神。她觉得躺在他身下十分性感，准备让他对她肆意妄为了。他欣赏着她完全赤裸的身体，然后覆在了她的身上。他吻着她的脖子，轻轻地啃咬和吮吸，在她身上留下了许多痕迹，金妮又呻吟起来。

她将双手伸进他的发丝里，他继续用嘴唇爱抚着她的身体。但是金妮很快就开始感到沮丧了，因为他仍然穿着整齐。她开始扯他的长袍，想把它脱下来。马尔福看着她，轻声笑了笑。“不耐烦了是吗？”他取笑着她，但还是帮她脱掉了自己的衣服。

他的长袍很快被脱掉了，金妮开始脱他的衬衫。她以最快的速度解开了扣子。她需要感受到他与自己肌肤相贴。马尔福只是看着她懊丧的样子，这个女巫不耐烦的时候很迷人。他决定进一步阻挠她。

他将手放在她的腿上，手指慢慢向上移动。金妮喘着粗气，闭上了眼睛。他那轻柔的抚摸简直要把她逼疯了。

“停下。”她轻声说，手一直停在一颗纽扣上。“你让我分心了。”

“这就是重点。”他轻声回答。

金妮恼火地看着他。就在这时，他的手又往上伸了一点，她又闭上了眼睛。他十分接近她的核心了……再多一点就……

金妮大声呻吟着，他碰到了从没有人碰过她的地方。甚至哈利也没有机会取悦她。他的手指极轻地抚弄着她的那处。她想控制局面，却觉得整个人都因为快感而轻飘飘的。

她尽量使自己镇定下来，集中精神完成眼前的任务：脱掉马尔福的衣服。她的手指摸索着他的纽扣，可根本解不开。她可怜的努力使他笑了起来，这令她更生气了。她用尽全力，终于解开了他衬衫上的最后一颗扣子，但是她还没来得及露出得意的笑容，他的食指就终于分开她的阴唇，碰到了她的阴蒂。

所有想法都被忘掉了，金妮更加分开双腿，大声地呻吟起来。他朝她露出坏笑，靠得更近了。“我赢了。”他轻声说。

“噢，闭嘴吧。”她对他说，将他拽过来，又吻上了他的嘴唇。他无需被告知两次，就又开始亲吻她，而他的手指一直在挑逗她的阴蒂，让她在他身下扭动。对金妮来说，这种逗弄很快就不够了。马尔福看了出来，将一根手指放在了她的穴口。

他不知道她是不是处女，他的下一步行动将会告诉他。他将一根手指伸了进去，果然在不远处发现了阻碍。他得意地笑了笑，想到自己会是她的第一个男人，他觉得很高兴。金妮感到他的手指伸进来，倒吸了一口气。这是一种新的感觉，但是她很喜欢。他开始抽插着手指，她的臀部很快就开始迎合他的每个动作。他的拇指仍然在抚弄她的阴蒂，这一切快把她逼疯了。

“我需要……”她轻声说，快感令她说不出话来了。“你的衬衫……”她说。马尔福又笑了起来。他抽回了手，令她呻吟起来。但是，她咬着嘴唇，看着他脱掉衬衫。他的胸膛很结实，看起来很成熟。她很喜欢。她将手伸向他的裤子，去解他的腰带。他的裤子很快也同其他衣服堆在了一起。

金妮的目光落在他那鼓鼓囊囊的内裤上时，她把嘴唇咬得更紧了。说实话，她说不出她到底是什么感觉：恐惧还是兴奋。可是金妮认为，机不可失时不再来，于是她伸出手，将手探进了裤腰。她的手握住他的大家伙时，她听见他呻吟了一声。金妮睁大眼睛，意识到了他有多大。

他看着她的眼睛，她无法移开目光。她的手开始缓慢地上下撸动，他的眼睛慢慢合上了。金妮惊讶地发现，是她给了这个男人许多快感。但是，她刚刚渐入佳境，他就捉住她的手，阻止了她。金妮明白，他已经受够了戏弄，想继续往下做。她帮他脱掉了内裤。

看到他的阴茎，金妮忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。马尔福又大又硬。她觉得自己更兴奋了，但是，马尔福小心地在她腿间摆好位置时，她突然感到一阵恐惧，在他身下绷紧了身体，他显然注意到了，因为他又看向了她。

“嘘……”他温柔地说。“刚开始会很疼，但是你放松就行了。”

说完，他就进入了她的身体。金妮皱起脸，疼得叫了起来。该死，可真疼。但是马尔福很快做出了反应。他知道他刚刚撕裂了她的处女膜，她现在一定在流血。他伸手抚摸着她的脸颊，将脸凑近了她。“放松。”他轻声说。“放松，你会没事的。”他用尽全部意志力，才没有无情在她体内冲撞，他知道，为了使他的计划成功，他必须对她有耐心。

金妮躺在他身下，痛苦地皱着脸，消化着他的话。她慢慢放松了包裹着他的肌肉。马尔福确定她完全放松后，就慢慢退出来，然后又重新插了进去。金妮又呻吟了一声，疼痛还在，但不像第一次那么严重了。她全神贯注地让自己放松，马尔福一遍遍地重复着这个过程，每次都更加用力。她知道，他在竭尽全力克制自己不要立刻狠狠地干她，她真的很庆幸他没有那样做。

但是，当她放松下来，习惯了他在她体内的感觉时，疼痛开始慢慢消失了。疼痛消失后，金妮真正开始得到了乐趣。没过多久，她又呻吟起来，但这次不是因为痛苦，而是因为快乐。她紧紧地搂着他的后背。马尔福注意到了她态度的改变，开始加快速度。

“马尔福……”她呻吟道，连她自己都感到惊讶。她简直无法相信刚才那种席卷全身的快感。她的整个身体都感觉到了。她将双腿缠在他的腰上，让他可以更好地进入，快感从她的核心一直传到脚趾，令它们蜷缩起来。

她又大声地呻吟起来。她为什么以前没有做过？“快点！”她喘息道。她无需再说一遍，马尔福插得更深更用力了。“哦，天啊……”她呜咽着说。金妮能感觉到，快感的弦在她体内越绷越紧。她感觉自己马上就要爆发了。她开始紧紧夹着马尔福的阴茎，他凑近了她。

“金妮，为我高潮。让我听到你欣喜若狂地呼喊我的名字。”他在她耳边嘶嘶地说。

金妮大声地呻吟着。她感觉所有快感在一瞬间爆发了。“噢，我的……马尔福！”她的眼皮后面冒着金星，快感的浪潮冲击着她的身体，她朝他弓起了身体。马尔福又抽插了几下，就射在了她的体内。他没有立刻停下，而是延续着他们的高潮。

过了许久，金妮眼前的金星才消失，快感逐渐平息后，他们都瘫倒在了床上，试图恢复呼吸。马尔福还趴在她身上。几分钟后，马尔福慢慢从她身上翻下来，倒在了旁边。他们钻到被子里，马尔福伸出胳膊，将她搂进了怀里。

金妮转身背对着他，闭上了眼睛。她现在不想思考。她的身体还沉浸在高潮余韵中，此刻是十分幸福的。她不想因为想到刚才发生的事，或者她失身于一个食死徒，而破坏这个时刻。这会引起愧疚，她此刻不需要这种感觉。

她感觉到他用一条胳膊撑起身子，凑到她的耳边。“别想刚才的事了。快点睡觉。”他温柔地说，好像明白她在想什么。“你真美妙。”他又轻声说，然后再次倒在床上，紧紧地抱着她。

金妮被他的话打动了。他听起来那么温柔，那么体贴，跟他一贯的样子全然相反。她听从了他的建议，紧紧闭上眼睛，靠在他的怀抱里。疲惫掌控了她的身体，她的大脑进入了深度睡眠，如果此刻有人看到这两个人，会发现他们都带着笑意睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章 第二轮**

“怎么了，卢修斯？”

“我做到了，主人。她昨晚跟我去了我的卧室。”

“你说她是自愿去的？”

“是她主动开始的。”

“她还在你的卧室吗？”

“是的，主人。”

“很好。让她待在那里。你要让她拥有你能想到的一切奢侈享受。善待她，让她信任你。”

“好的，主人。”

“很好，卢修斯。你让我感到骄傲。你会得到回报的。”

“谢谢，主人。”

“你可以离开了。但是你要记住，卢修斯；你有两个星期让她完全爱上你。还有工作要做。”

“我不会让你失望。”

“很好。退下吧。”

* * *

要不是一缕阳光落在她的眼睛上，金妮是不会醒来的。她深吸了一口气，闻到了不熟悉的气味，然后翻了个身。她仍然闭着眼睛，意识到自己躺在床上。一张又大又舒服的床。有那么一瞬间，她以为她回到了陋居的家里，睡在自己的床上，但她很快就想了起来，那是不可能的。

她慢慢睁开眼睛，看了看周围的环境。她在一间古香古色的大房间里，躺在一张巨大的四柱床上。她过了一阵才意识到她是如何来到这里的；昨晚的记忆迅速回到了她的脑海。

金妮突然清醒了，她立刻坐了起来，并皱了皱眉头。她的两腿之间疼极了。该死，她想。这真的发生了。她想都没想，就小心翼翼地从床上爬了下来，痛得皱起脸，一步一步地向通向浴室的门走去。

金妮看着镜子里的自己，呻吟了一声，她现在没法面对自己了。她走到浴缸前，打开水龙头，将里面放满了全是泡沫的水。她需要洗个热水澡来整理思绪。更别提这样可以缓解她双腿之间的剧痛了。

她慢慢沉入热水中，全身都放松了。泡沫包裹着她，美妙的香味充斥着她的鼻端。金妮闭上眼睛，泡在浴缸里，试图忘记发生的一切。但这几乎是不可能的。她的腿间很疼，脑海里全是昨晚的画面。每次她在水中放松下来，眼皮后面都会闪过她和卢修斯在床上的一幕幕。深深的愧疚涌了上来，金妮猛地睁开了眼睛。

噢，天啊。她做了什么？她和敌人睡了。她任由自己受骗，把自己交付给了一个她本该憎恨的人。在过去的几个月里，他把她囚禁起来，甚至折磨她。她一辈子都在恨这个人，恨他的品行和他的主张。他的前臂上刻着那个可怕的标记，代表着她反抗的一切。过去几个月以来，她活下来的唯一目标就是，也许，仅仅是也许，她能够活下来，有一天会看到他和他的宝贝主人倒台，世界上再次充满爱与和平。

她不仅背叛了她自己，她全家。金妮也背叛了哈利。泪水涌了出来。她究竟在想些什么？她爱着哈利。她让这个杀人凶手利用了她，占有了她的清白。她再也不会是那个可爱的韦斯莱小妹妹了。想到家人们的一张张面孔，她就觉得前所未有的羞愧。她的父亲会怎么说？噢，天啊。她怎么能再直视他们的眼睛呢？

我可能再也见不到他们了，金妮心想。我可能永远也出不去了。眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。金妮就这样在浴缸里躺了很久，痛哭失声。她从来没有这样迷茫，从来没有对她的遭遇和未来这么无法把握，也从来没有像现在这样不知道自己是谁了。

最后，她认为她也许应该出去穿衣服。虽然她不知道她出去之后会发生什么，但她不能就这样光着身子坐在这里，什么都不做。她洗干净身体，把身上擦干，尽量慢慢地穿衣服。她最不愿意的就是自己无事可做。

金妮终于穿好衣服，把湿漉漉的头发挽成了发髻。她此刻正如她所担心的那样，真的无事可做了。金妮走到床边躺下，希望她的思绪和难以置信的愧疚不会涌上心头。她闭上眼睛，突然觉得很累。不知不觉中，金妮不安稳地睡着了。

* * *

金妮醒来时，感觉有什么东西轻轻拂过她的面颊。金妮慢慢睁开眼睛，发现床上还有别人。她的眼神刚恢复焦距，就认出了那人是谁。红晕浮上了她的脸颊。

“早上好，韦斯莱小姐。”马尔福微笑着问候她。“虽然马上就到中午了。”

“我一定又睡着了。”金妮沙哑地说。她的声音此刻令她有些失望。她从床上坐了起来。马尔福笑着看了看她。她的头发从发髻中散落开来，粘在了脸上。昨夜的事令她尴尬地红了脸，紧张地睁大了眼睛。

他从口袋里拿出两只小药瓶，递给了她。

“一个是止疼的。”她观察着颜色不同的液体时，他对她说。“另一个……我们可以说是为了避免不必要的意外吧？”金妮抬头看向他，他对她露出了坏笑。她立刻明白“不必要的意外”是什么意思了。这是避孕魔药。金妮的脸更红了。

“谢谢。”她说，立即将两瓶药水喝了下去。她几乎立刻就感到肌肉放松了，当她挪动双腿时，她发现疼痛也完全消失了。

“效果很好，对吗？”马尔福问。金妮咬着嘴唇，发现自己无法直视他。马尔福显然发现了不对劲，因为他凑近她，用手指抬起了她的下巴。金妮被迫看向他，他们的眼神刚一相遇，她就后悔了。那对雾灰色的眼睛盯着她，令金妮觉得自己赤裸裸的。她觉得对于他来说，她就像是一本打开的书。

“我知道这对你来说一定很难。”他轻声说。“我支持你所憎恨的一切。你的家人为之奋斗的一切。但是，为自己的行为后悔对你来说毫无用处。如果你让情绪从内心将你吞噬，等到战争结束时，你将会一无所有。”金妮不知该如何回答他。他对她说话时，她看着他的嘴唇翕动，突然感觉到一种无可抗拒的冲动，想要再吻他一下。“我知道这并不容易，但是要关注当下。关注你想要的，你渴望的。一切最终都会水到渠成。不要害怕你想要的。”

他说话的时候，他们靠得更近了，金妮不知道为什么，可是他的声音快把她逼疯了。他在试图安抚她，抚平她的忧虑，让她从心里感到安全。也许这是有用的。她听到他说完最后一句话时，觉得双腿之间又疼了起来。但这次不是那种疼。不，这是完全不同的。

马尔福终于拉近了他们之间的距离，亲吻了她的嘴唇。这个吻一开始甜蜜而温柔，但是他们都不想继续这样下去。马尔福毫不迟疑地加深了这个吻，将舌头探入她的口中。这种惊人熟悉的感觉令金妮叹了口气，她伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，将他拉向自己的身体。

马尔福很快倒在了她身上，他的手又伸进了她的长袍，触碰着她逐渐变热的皮肤，金妮发出了呻吟。马尔福沿着她的脖子一路吻下去，时不时啃咬吮吸，要把她逼疯了。他在她身上留下了属于他的痕迹。金妮呻吟着将手指伸进他柔滑的长发里，向上顶着他的下身。她摩擦着他逐渐胀大的阴茎，他低吼了一声。

突然之间，马尔福停了下来，低头看着她。“我得走了。”他轻声对她说。“黑魔王在召唤我。”金妮失望地呻吟着，想伸手抓住他。他笑了笑，俯身又吻了她一下。“我保证今晚一定回来。我们到时再继续。”

他吻完她之后，起身整理了一下自己，然后转过身来，又朝她眨了眨眼睛，就转身离开了。门关上了，又只剩下了金妮一个人。

* * *

她不知道过了多长时间，但她知道一定很久了。过去的几个小时里，金妮在房间里找到了几本书，并决定读一读。这样她就可以不去想其他事情了。至少暂时不用。她决定不去思考她的行为和这一切的意义。每当她开始质疑自己的行为时，她就会立刻想些其他事情，完全避开这个念头。

她找到的书都是——令人吃惊——黑魔法书，所以金妮也没什么兴致。但是，由于她实在没什么可做，只好被迫阅读黑巫师可怕的生活方式，以及黑魔法咒语是如何创造的。这些书确实引起了金妮的兴趣。它们与她以前读过的书完全不同，虽然大部分内容令她感到恶心，不过终于了解到黑魔法的起源，令她不禁感到兴奋。

她很快就看完了三本书，她正在读第四本书时，房门终于再次打开了。金妮从书上抬起头，看见马尔福走了进来。他看起来心情特别好，见到她坐在床上，他的表情很开心。

“看来你发现了我的私人迷你图书室。”他朝她走了过去。她害羞地对他笑了笑，希望他不会因为她未经允许就看了他的书而生气。但马尔福似乎一点都不生气。他拿起一本书，大声地念着书名。“《奇妙黑魔法：起源》。你喜欢吗？”他扬起眉毛，好奇地问她。

“当然不喜欢。”她回答。“太可怕和残忍了。不过说实话，我确实觉得这本书很奇妙。”她合上正在阅读的书，把它放到了一边。

“我明白了。”他轻声说，微微扬起了嘴角，又奇怪地看了看她。“很抱歉没有给你送食物。你一定饿坏了吧。”

他提到这件事，金妮才发觉肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来。她觉得很饿。他会意地朝她笑了笑，挥了挥魔杖。一盘食物出现在空中，轻轻落在她的膝盖上。她看着面前的食物，肚子叫得更厉害了。她小心翼翼地抬头看着马尔福。

“快吃吧。别管我。”他对她说。金妮无需他多做催促，立刻埋头吃了起来。盘子里是家常汤和家常面包，还有一些西班牙米饭。味道好极了。

将胃里填满食物后，金妮意识到马尔福正在看她，便抬头看向他。他面露笑意，认真地看着她吃东西。她咬着嘴唇，脸和脖子绯红一片。她放慢了进食的速度，免得自己看起来像一头猪。

马尔福又拿起了她旁边的一本书。这次是她刚开始看的那本。封皮是翡翠绿色和银色的。标题是草书字体，能立刻吸引读者的注意力。马尔福又大声念道：“《马尔福家族：最强大的魔法家族之一的迷人历史》。”他扬起了眉毛。“我很久没见过这本书了。你在哪里找到的？”他问她。

金妮的脸更红了。“在那边那个柜子的一个抽屉里。”她指着角落里一个古香古色的柜子说。“对不起，我不是有意窥探，但是……”

“别担心。”马尔福摆摆手，翻开了这本书。他一边翻，一边浏览着书页。“你都读完了吗？”他漫不经心地问。

“没有。你进来的时候，我刚开始读。”她对他说，脸上露出了好奇的表情。她这样说时，他似乎松了口气。

“很好。”他回答。“我不想让你读这本书。它没有对我的家族做出最好的描述。”他终于抬头看向她。“我不想让你根据这个来评判我。”

金妮低头看着她的双手。听到他的话，她更糊涂了。她不明白他为什么如此担心她会通过一本书来评判他。她亲自接触过他，这给了她更多反感他的证据。他左臂上的烙印足以作为她对他的看法的依据，他为什么还要为一本愚蠢的书而担心？她当然没有告诉他这一点，但是老实说，她怀疑这本书不能改变多少她对他的看法。既然想到这里，她甚至不知道她现在对他是什么看法了。过去的几个星期让她十分困惑。她无法再确定他的意图。一切都说不通，甚至连她自己也是一样。

马尔福显然注意到了她的变化，他靠近她，让她抬头看着自己。他又挥了挥魔杖，她膝盖上的盘子消失了。她终于抬起头来，犹豫地望着他。

他慢慢贴近了她。“我——我——”她微弱而颤抖地说。她不知道她想说什么，但是这都不重要了，因为他没有让她说出来。下一刻，他吻上她的嘴唇，她的所有念头都从脑海里消失了。

他们的嘴唇诱人地缓缓相贴，马尔福爬到床上，覆上了她的身体。感觉到他压着自己，给了她十分渴望的摩擦，金妮发出了呻吟。他抚摸着她的身体，顺着她的脖子往下亲吻。金妮将手指伸进他的头发，闭上了眼睛。他的手落到她的膝盖之后，又逐渐向上，同时慢慢掀起了她的长袍。

他将长袍从金妮脱下时，他们才短暂分开。他低下头，看着在自己强壮身躯之下的娇小身体，眼睛暗了下来。金妮咬着嘴唇，看他仔细打量着她。他又看向她的眼睛，她那纯真的眼神令他难以忍受，他用力吻上了她。虽然她不再那么纯真了。他知道是自己夺走了她的纯真，顿时感到心满意足，抵着她的嘴唇得意地笑了。

他碰到她的内裤时，金妮呻吟着。他们接吻的时候，内裤就已经湿透了，而他的手指开始挑逗她时，只让情况变得更加糟糕。他伸手褪下自己的长袍，希望能与她一样赤身裸体。他替她这样做，是因为他们都没有心情像昨晚那样慢慢来了。

马尔福立刻将她的内裤扔到一边，把手指插进了她的蜜穴里。金妮大声呻吟着，弓起了后背，紧闭双眼，用力抓着他的肩膀。她舔了舔嘴唇，又抬头看向他。他又加进了一根手指，开始慢慢抽送。

“天啊，卢修斯……”她呻吟道，听到她叫了他的名字，马尔福露出了坏笑。

他凑近她，在她耳边性感地低声说道：“再叫一次我的名字。真好听。”

“卢修斯……”她低哑地说，换来了他的一声叹息，她露出了笑容。

在此之后，他们更加失去了耐心。其余衣衫很快剥落，金妮看到他那巨大的男性器官，又睁大了眼睛。但是这一次，她的全身泛着愉悦的酥麻，因为她知道，它会给她带来无尽欢愉。

马尔福抽出手指，将阴茎对准了她的入口。他看着她，见她轻轻点了点头，他缓慢进入了她的体内。他们都呻吟了起来。他极力克制自己，才没有当即疯狂地肏干她，他知道这不过是第二次，他必须温柔一些。可能还会很疼。

他又看了看她，证实了他的想法。她的脸上仍然有一丝痛苦的表情。不像昨晚那样疼了，但她还是觉得被撑开了。她慢慢放松自己，又对马尔福点了点头，给了他继续的许可。

疼痛立刻被快感取而代之。马尔福慢慢抽送着阴茎，金妮大声地呻吟着。她将双腿缠上他的腰，开始迎合他的动作。马尔福伸手抚弄着她的乳头，令她的背脊滑过快感的战栗。

“噢，甜蜜的梅林啊。”马尔福撞到她的G点时，她倒吸了一口气。她沙哑的声音令马尔福觉得再也受不了了。他不再克制自己，开始粗暴地在她体内冲撞。幸好金妮没有抱怨。恰恰相反，随着他的阴茎一次次顶到那甜蜜的一点，她的呻吟声也越来越大了。

“看着我。”马尔福对她嘶嘶地说。“我要你高潮时看着我。”他对她说，感觉到她的肌肉开始夹紧了他抽动的阴茎。金妮睁开眼睛，直视着他的双眼。天啊，这个男人即使汗流浃背也十分性感。他那双欲火四射的眼睛俯视着她，仿佛要将她彻底占有。她的身体像是着了火，她的所有神经像是着了火。一种令人难以置信的情欲之火。

他又狠狠抽送了两下，她似乎失去了全身力气。她盯着他的眼睛，大声叫着他的名字。她收紧的花穴也将他推到了边缘，令他呻吟出声。他继续抽插着，将他的精液满满射入了她的体内。

金妮紧紧攀附着他的后背，他们延续着对方的高潮，直到两人都筋疲力尽地瘫倒在床上。马尔福倒在她身上，与她额头相贴，他们的急促的呼吸交织在一起。金妮能感觉得到，他们的心脏隔着胸膛紧紧贴在一起，都在剧烈跳动。

他们这样待了一会儿，然后马尔福翻过身，疲软的阴茎从她体内滑了出来。金妮转过身，他们相对而卧。

马尔福伸手抚摸着她的身体。金妮一丝不挂地躺在那里（他们还没在被子里面做过），甚至觉得没有必要遮住自己。

“你让我感到困惑，马尔福。”她轻声对他说。“我猜不透你。”

他朝她露出了坏笑。“这不就是你这么迷恋我的原因吗？”他扬起眉毛回答。金妮思考了一会儿，然后笑着点了点头。

马尔福开始下床了。金妮失望地看着他站起身，捡起衣服。他笑着回头看了她一眼。

“我得走了。我有重要的事情要处理。”他对她说，然后俯身吻了吻她的嘴唇。“我很快就回来，我保证。”他贴着她的嘴唇，轻声说道。金妮又闭了一会儿眼睛，她睁开眼睛时，刚好看见他走了出去，轻轻将门在身后关上了。金妮叹了口气，翻身仰面躺在床上。

他的突然离去令她皱起了眉头。前一秒钟，他还让她觉得妙不可言，下一秒钟，他就离开了。她闭上眼睛，身体的疲惫扑面而来。他离开了，她现在比之前更加困惑了。


End file.
